Samneric's Thoughts
by peacelove
Summary: Hey this was a journal project for english ( I know, another one) but it's my first fanfic. It's just Samneric's thoughts while they're on the island. If i hear good things, I'll post more chapters. anyone who reviews will have a special place in my heart
1. Sound of the Shell

A/N- hey this is my first attempt at fanfic, so be cool. If you like my story, review I'll post more! Disclaimer: not my story/characters, belongs to some other dudes. Chapter One (Sam) When I woke under the shade of a great palm tree, my leg was throbbing like mad, and I soon discovered that it was probably because of the enormous gash running across my knee. Eric was lying unconscious nearby, propped up against a moss-covered rock. Like my twin, my memory was never great, but I do remember a plane crash. The Pilot had lost control of the jet, and before anyone could help, we were headed straight down towards the sea. How Eric and I got here, I have no idea. However, I do hope we are not the only ones here; there were at least 20 other passengers on that plane…some of them must have survived. Who knows though? Maybe we could have the time of our lives here. Until we are rescued, there's no school, no adults and no responsibilities! Eric woke up about eight minutes after I did, and by the looks of it, he was as excited to be here as me. After a few more minutes of poking around in the tropical forest, we heard a low horn sound coming from far, far away. Eric and I looked to each other and grinned like maniacs. Together we raced as fast as our identical legs would take us to what sounded like other people.After about six minutes of tearing through the dense forest, we arrived at a long sandy beach and saw what looked like about half of the children on the plane, me n' Eric raced towards them and saw the object that must have called us here. IT was a giant pink shell that a skinny blonde boy was still blowing on. We fell down and rested in the sand and a fat kid with glasses leaned down and asked our names. Without delay I recited our names, just as Eric did the same. The other boys laughed, and we did too, happy to concentrate on something other than trying to catch our breath. We repeated our names again, and the kid nodded and walked over to the boy with the shell, who was now sitting down on a log.As soon as everyone has settled down, a tall boy followed by about six strangely dressed children arrived at our temporary campsite. He immediately started demanding information and ordering people around, we later learned his name was Jack Merridrew. The fat kid, who was nicknamed Piggy later, again attempted at taking names, but failed and gave up. The group was getting restless, especially the little children, and so Ralph, the boy with the shell called them to order. He said we should have a vote to decide who would be the leader of us until we were rescued. Jack wanted to be chief, but was beaten by Ralph. Ralph graciously offered to let Jack have control of the group he came with, and Jack accepted. After a few minutes, Ralph, Jack and a boy named Simon set off to explore the island and left the rest of us to wait. 


	2. Fire on the Mountain

**A/N:  hey thanks for your reviews & suggestions. I'm really sorry everything is squished together! When I post my story, it automatically does that. If anyone has suggestions, I'd love to hear them!**

Chapter 2- Fire on the Mountain(Eric)

Ralph and the other boys came back and explained what they found when they went exploring yesterday. Apparently, we are all on an island in the middle of nowhere with no adults, just wild pigs. I hope someone catches one of those pigs soon; the last time I ate was before the plane flight.

When Ralph called us around for a meeting with the conch shell, someone decided that instead of mass chaos with everyone talking all the time, we would only be allowed to talk while holding the conch. Piggy was most keen to this idea and immediately snatched the conch from Ralph and began talking. He said suggested that we would be here a long time, because no one knew what had happened to us. I don't really mind, being on this island so far has been really great, it's total freedom from the rest of the world. Someone suggested that we should build a fire in case a ship passes by and happens to see us. Me and Sam thought this was a great idea and immediately rushed off into the woods to find firewood. We found a great log to burn, but we needed help carrying it back to the beach. W e got impatient with waiting, so we grabbed armfuls of crunchy leaves instead. When there was enough stuff to burn, Ralph had to decide how to start the fire.

With a stroke of brilliance, Jack seized Piggy's glasses, and reflected the sunlight through them onto the leaves and wood. Immediately, the dry wood caught fire and Jack sent us running back into the forest for more timber. However, before we could find any more, Sam and I saw that a whole area of forest had caught on fire and was burning up quickly. Piggy got very angry with all of us, through it really wasn't anyone's fault that the fire had spread. Horrified, we soon realized that one of the littleuns was missing. Piggy remembered him because of a large birthmark on his face, and he spoke of some sort of evil beast one the island at one of our meetings that day.


	3. Huts on the Beach

**A/N: Hey everyone! If you have read this far, thank you very much. Keep reviewing & I'll keep posting!**

Chapter 3- Huts on the Beach(Sam)

I woke up this morning to go take a bath but instead found that Ralph was calling a meeting. He said we need shelters to live in now. Everyone agreed and initially helped, but soon the crew became bored and got distracted with other things, myself included. Eric and I were really hungry for pig-meat, and supported Ralph in his argument against Jack. Ralph accused Jack and his hunters of not doing anything to help the tribe because they weren't bringing back any meat or helping to build the shelters. Jack defended himself and claimed that they were out trying to catch a pig every day and were doing the boys a favor by taking the hardest job on the island. ME n' Eric got bored with this argument and snuck off quietly so Ralph wouldn't see us not working. Instead of eating meat like we would dearly want, we joined to littleuns in picking any ripe fruit we could find.


	4. Painted Faces and Long Hair

**A/N: Hey people.**

**FlameofIllumination: I'm basically just retelling the story, but after I finish this one I'm going to make my own where I change the story. Thanks for reviewing!**

Chapter 4- Painted Faces & Long Hair (Eric)

I'm starting to get used to the slow and peaceful pace of the island, though the craving for meat increases daily. Ralph speared a tasty crab the other day, and a few lucky boys savagely devoured the small amount of raw meat inside. After some more nagging from Ralph, Jack grudgingly decided to go out with his hunters and check the pig-runs. Sam and I watched from the bathing pool as Jack prepared for the hunt. He carried two leaves filled with what looked like dirt. We later saw that they contained red and white paint. I watched Jack's plan unfold as he leaned over the water and smeared colored clay on his face, making some sort of pattern. By now, several boys became interested in what Jack was doing. I guess he didn't like the first design, so he called Sam and me over and demanded a fresh coconut be brought to him so he could rinse his face and start over. Jack paused before starting again and then made a ferocious new face, hiding any part of Jack I used to recognize.

Although we were on fire duty, me n' Sam were convinced by Jack and his new face to come with him and hunt down pigs in the forest. We knew Ralph wouldn't approve, but somehow Jack's newfound confidence had the power to push that thought from our minds. Us and all of the other hunters creeped through the forest looking for any sign of a pig. Jack found a likely path, and we followed it until at last we found a pig. The hunters attacked first and Sam and I followed. We stabbed, pounced and hacked at the squealing pig until it stopped moving. At last, a pig has been caught.

Jack gave Sam and I permission to carry the pig back to camp, and we proudly carried it all the way there. However, when we arrived chanting to the hunting theme, Ralph was standing there looking extremely stern. I saw the dead fire but ignored the sinking sensation of guilt in my stomach and instead wore a big, happy smile. Jack and his hunters proudly displayed the pig, also not sensing that anything was wrong and continued talking about how exciting the first pig capture was. Ralph calmly stood there and said, "You let the fire go out". I'll never forget when he said that because I was so shocked when he told us that there was a ship. The feeling of guilt came back so strongly and suddenly that I felt a wave of nausea. I looked over at Sam and could tell he felt the same. When Piggy blamed Jack for the fire, Jack angrily slapped Piggy on the head, knocking his glasses off and one of the lenses broke on the rocks. Jack's angry subsided and apologized to Ralph for letting the fire go out, although his apology was not accepted. Later that evening we all had a big feast and ate until we were all full and did our ritual pig-chant dance.


	5. Beast from the Water

**A/N: Hey, sorry I haven't updated in so long, but here's 2 more new chapters! Tell me what you think. **

Chapter 5- Beast from the Water (Sam)

Ralph called another assembly today and talked for a long time, about being more serious and organized and how nothing ever got done on the island. He also mentioned the fear. Everyone on this island can sense the fear, myself included. It hangs over the island and especially bothers the littleuns. Jack got very angry for some reason when Ralph mentioned this, but then again, Jack is always angry now. He seems to be changing every day that we have been on this island and getting more hot-tempered all the time. One of the littleuns stood up to talk about the beast, claiming he had seen it last night but it turns out that it was just Simon wandering in the woods. Ralph also said that things are breaking up…I think so too. Jack especially is getting more distant every day and often challenges Ralph sometimes. Things got more and more out of hand at the meeting and there were people were arguing about the beast, the conch and other things until Ralph called them back to order against Jack's will. There was more confusion and eventually the assembly broke up and most of the boys wandered off again.


	6. Beast from Air

Chapter 6- Beast from Air(Eric)

The next morning Sam and I had fire duty again, but I guess we fell asleep on the job because it was almost out when I woke up. I poked Sam awake and together we got the fire going again. It was very cold that morning so we warmed ourselves by the fire and waited for sunrise.

Before we had a chance to get warm, I heard a terrifying noise come from the patch of trees directly in front of Sam and me. It was a sound like an enormous roar or a giant piece of fabric being ripped in two. I knew that in those trees was the beast that everyone on the island feared so much. I didn't even have to turn to Sam to know that he was as terrified as me. We clung to each other probably for a whole minute until we could get enough strength between us the bolt down the mountain to tell Ralph what we saw.

We quickly ran the short distance down to the beach, momentary forgetting about the fire and ran into Ralph's shelter and shook him awake. I was so frightened and out of breath that it took me and Sam to get the whole story out. Ralph told us to call an assembly, so we blew the conch and got everyone to come outside. After telling them the same story we told Ralph, we described the beast and maybe exaggerated a little, but they will never know the difference once they see the beast too. The news of the beast turned everyone either terrified of hostile for the moment. Jack immediately began to organize his plan for hunting down the beast and took everyone along with him, except Piggy. We all climbed up the rock in search of the beast, Jack in the lead. Jack was taking advantage of his opportunity to be the leader, and seemed to be enjoying it. As it got lighter, the boys no longer felt as scared and started to head over towards the mountain.


End file.
